Perfect Strangers
by NowLookWhatHappened
Summary: "Isabella…Bella Swan" she blushed. "I'm going to the airport actually- it's time for me to go home.'    "Well isn't that a coincidence?" Edward smirked tapping the screen and selecting a destination. "I'm headed to the airport too, we can travel together!


**A/N: Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Bella pushed her way through the crowds, tourists with their cameras firmly attached to their faces, groups of schoolgirls linked at the arms so they took up almost the whole width of the pavement and hordes of businessmen and women dressed in their power suits and walking with such determination that nothing was an obstacle.<p>

She dragged her large, over packed suitcase behind her, attempting to pull her coat even tighter around herself with her free hand in an effort to close out the chilling British weather, breathing a sigh of relief as she turned the corner and the entrance to the underground came into view.

As she got nearer the soft strumming of a guitar captured her attention, drawing her eyes to the man slumped next to the entrance, the instrument resting leisurely in his lap as he bobbed his head to his own tune, his bronze hair swaying with the movement.

"_Some people might like to get a train to work,_

_Or drive in, in a beamer or a guys like to travel in by bus,but I can't be bothered with the fuss today, _

_I'm gonna take my bike,'cause once again the tube's on strike."_

Bella paused a few feet away from him, earning a few tuts and frustrated huffs from the people that now had to walk around her, smiling at the smug grin that appeared over his face when a particularly gruff looking, middle aged man told him in no uncertain terms to 'get a real job!' and only made him sing with more fervour.

"_The greedy bastards want extra pay,For sitting on their arse all day,Even though they earn 30k, _

_so I'm standing here in the pouring rain- _

_Where the fuck's my fucking train? London Underground! _

_They're all lazy fucking useless cunts, London Underground! _

_They're all greedy cunts, I wanna …"_

Bella frowned at him as his voice trailed off, and she was suddenly aware that was she staring into a pair of bright green eyes.

"Do you have a request?" a smooth voice cut through her grassy haze, pulling her back into her head.

She physically shook herself "Huh?"

"I said do you have a request?" he now stood in front of her, tapping his guitar lightly. "Something you want me to…"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." a rather stout man dressed in the blue uniform of London Transport appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I'm not doing anything." he turned away from Bella to talk to the man, allowing her to examine him more closely. He stood tall, over 6 feet she guessed and his faded jeans were well worn and low enough that when he waved his arm about in an exaggerated gesture to the underground worker his leather jacket and white shirt rode up to reveal the elastic of his boxers and a small slither of pale skin.

"…But I'm not busking!" she heard him almost yell. "I was playing to myself, I can't help it if other people listen!"

The worker was joined a police officer who pulled a small pad of paper from the pocket of his day-glow yellow jacket and glared at the musician. "Name and address please, son?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen" he sighed, running his hand over his jaw before shoving it into the pockets of his jeans and forcing them even lower. The officer looked visibly shocked for a second, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well mister Cullen," he said pushing the pad back into his pocket without bothering to write anything down, "even if you were just 'playing for yourself' the language you are using is creating a public nuisance and I cannot allow you to continue to stay here."

"Fine." Edward breathed with a sigh, bending down to place his guitar back into its case.

The policeman turned to Bella, where she still stood rooted to the spot her eyes still fixed on Edward "Are you okay miss?"

"Yeah," she nodded and forced a smile. "I was just going…down there. Thank you." she pointed to the entrance to the station, a blush flashing across her face as she lifted her case and began stumbling down the stairs.

She jumped slightly as she felt a hand brush over hers, a body falling into to step next to her.

"Here let me help." It was that voice again, and she turned to see Edward grinning widely at her, his guitar case strapped across his back.

"Oh, no I'm…" she began to protest, but he ignored her, slipping the case from her grasp and motioning for her to go first.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell have you got in this thing?" he exclaimed, following her down the stairs.

"Everything." she shrugged.

"Yeah, and the kitchen sink too by the feel of it…you never heard of travelling light?" he smiled as they entered the ticket hall, setting the case back onto its wheels.

"I came here with a back pack," she smiled back. "But I've been here a while and I've accumulated a few things. It's mostly books and a few knick-knacks."

"You can buy books anywhere." he stated.

Bella nodded as he set the case at the bottom of the stairs, pulling out the handle and rolling it towards the ticket hall. "I know, but these books have seen me through a lot of freezing, British nights and subsequent colds… I don't think I can ever thank Mr Darcy enough for sitting with me and my snotty nose."

"Pride and Prejudice right?" Edward asked and Bella nodded again "I've read that…Zombies are great!"

Bella stopped and frowned at him "there aren't any Zombies in Pride and Prejudice."

"Yes there are, it's why it's called Pride, Prejudice and Zombies." he shrugged and kept walking coming to stop at a ticket machine. "So where are you headed Miss…?"

"Isabella…Bella Swan" she blushed. "I'm going to the airport actually- it's time for me to go home.'

"Well isn't that a coincidence?" Edward smirked tapping the screen and selecting a destination. "I'm headed to the airport too, we can travel together!"

"You're right," Bella crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at him, "that is a bit of a coincidence…so where are you headed from the airport exactly?"

"I'm not sure yet," he shrugged taking hold of her case and disappearing through the gates, leaving her to keep up with him. "I'll decide when we get there."

The ride to the Airport was easy and Bella found herself talking openly to this stranger, enjoying his company more than she probably should have.

When they reached the station her guided her through, asking which airline she was flying with and leading the way through the terminal. He stood next to her as she checked in.

"Did you let anyone else pack or handle your bag?" the check in lady asked, not looking up from the screen.

"No." Bella shook her head and waited as the lady directed her to place her case on the luggage belt, attach a label and then watched it roll away.

The check in lady printed her boarding pass and handed her back her passport, instructing her to 'have a pleasant flight!' after having finally noticed Edward and she began checking her hair and shirt.

Edward turned to Bella "Why don't you go a find a Starbucks or something and I will talk to this lovely lady-" he shot a glance at the check in girl "about my final destination."

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "Whatever, I'll see you around Edward." and with that she walked away, chuckling to herself over his brazen flirting.

Edward watched as Bella turned the corner, before placing his attention back to check in "I know this is particularly unorthodox, but is there any way you could tell me which class she's flying?"

"Oh, I'm not permitted to do…" the girl shook her head and tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear as Edward cut her off.

"Please…" he glanced at her name tag. "Jolene? It's just that she's going home to see her mother, and I really wanted to travel with her, but I have to work. She entirely independent and wouldn't let me buy her ticket and I just really want to make sure she's comfortable…What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't give her the best?"

Jolene glanced down at her screen, 'she's traveling economy class."

"Is there anyway you could upgrade her to first?" Edward shot her a crocked smile and she visibly gulped.

"I can't really…" she shook her head. "Not without her information."

"But don't you still have her information on the screen?" he leaned on the counter, pleading with her. "I just want to surprise her and I know that if I asked she would just throw a fit…Please Jolene?"

Jolene sighed deeply and began tapping away on her keyboard. "She will be notified at boarding."

Edward thanked her profusely and walked off in the direction that Bella had gone smiling when heard the check in girl mutter 'One lucky woman.'

He spotted Bella cuing to go through passport security and his stomach dropped.

"Bella?" she turned in the direction of the voice, finding Edward waving at her from the end of the queue. She turned back towards the kiosk as the man behind the screen called her forward.

Edward called her again.

"Thanks for your help Edward!" she called back before disappearing through the gate.

Edward pushed his hands into his hair, making it stick up in disarray, "Fuck!".

He glanced around him, his eye's falling back on the check in girl and he ran to the front of the queue.

"Hi remember me?" he smiled at Jolene.

"Hey dude, come on wait your turn." a small blonde man huffed, and Edward turned to him.

"I know I'm sorry, but this is really important it won't take a second," he turned back to Jolene, "Miss Swan, Bella Swan you just upgraded her for me?" he reminded her.

"Yes I remember." she nodded.

"I can't find her, can you tell me what gate she's departing from?" he pleaded.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I don't have the right to give you that information." she shook her head.

"Oh come on, sweetheart, this is my fiancé we're talking about!" he slapped his hand on the desk as she shook her head again. "Are all passengers at this desk going to the same destination?"

"Sir, unless you are boarding the flight…" Jolene began, but Edward cut her off.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." he smiled and stepped off to the side, waiting for the short blonde man to check in.

Jolene glanced sideways at him as she handed the man back his passport, "Gate seven, enjoy your flight."

Edward winked at her before heading off to find a departure screen, "seven, seven," he mumbled, scanning the flights "Ha, gate seven…Seattle here I come."

Bella sighed, straightening her bag on her shoulder and handing the attendant her boarding pass.

"Right this way Miss Swan," he smiled pulling back a curtain and indicating for her to pass.

Bella glanced down the aisle and frowned. "I think there's been a mistake, I didn't…"

"You're fiancé upgraded your ticket to First Class, Miss Swan," the attendant informed her ushering her through the curtain "Seat 3, enjoy your flight."

Bella shook her head, frowning as she stuffed her bag into the overhead compartment and flopped into her seat.

She ignored the person that sat next to her, diverting her gaze from her lap and out the window, sighing deeply.

"Cheer up love, it can't be that bad?" a voice asked pulling her from her head.

"And what would you…" she whipped her head round to face the man ready to give him a piece of her mind, but her words stuck in her throat.

"Well, well! Isn't this a coincidence?" Edward smiled clicking his seat belt into place.


End file.
